


Wake

by Emocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emocean/pseuds/Emocean
Summary: Babies tend to sleep a lot. To Shisui, it's a bittoomuch. To Itachi, it doesn't really matter just as long as Sasuke's happy.Itachi is a protective brother; Shisui is a playful child; Sasuke is a sleepy baby, a reallyreallysleepy baby. Kushina's a pregnant nanny, doubling as Mikoto's best friend. The rest are simply hoping that this family feud would end! Maybe then they'd get a little down time at day, or even sleep at night, if they're lucky…♡ Drabbles





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work from 2015!! it'd been on FFN til now, though. ( の •̀ ∀-)و
> 
> consider this chapter something like a rewrite? though all I did was spice it up a bit!! cheers!  
> I've always really liked Naruto drabbles!! I don't think mine have ever turned out _too_ bad either so, once again, here's to hoping!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Curly hair shimmered in the sunlight and whipped in the air as Shisui shook his head and regained his footing. Trying to ignore the soggy feeling of his sandals squishing against his feet, he stepped back onto the riverbank, blocking out the feminine giggles that were coming from the sidelines.

"I can't believe I fell for a dirty trick like that," he muttered.

Itachi did his best to ignore the angry pout sent his way. "It's not my fault, Shisui," he started, adjusting his hold on his sleeping brother. "You deserved it; you tried to wake Sasuke up."

Sworn to silence until they were done playing, Kushina could only smile at the performance before her.

The curly-haired Uchiha crossed his arms and frowned. "I'm telling you, Itachi, it's not healthy for people to sleep that much."

"Yes, it is. He's just a baby."

"Itachi. Listen. I'm six…" Shisui held up six fingers to emphasize his point. "…and you're only five. Trust me, okay? I know what I'm talking about; he needs to wake up."

Reaching for Sasuke proved fruitless when Itachi backed away. Shisui tried to follow forward, only to slip on his own wet sandals and fall forward.

His pants were already muddy from the riverbed, and now grass stains were on the knees of them. Shisui furrowed his brows. He was only looking out for his new youngest relative! It was, what, four in the afternoon? Five? And Sasuke was still asleep! So, naturally, being the older and more responsible one, Shisui had to intervene. (Itachi was only five, so he didn't know what he was doing, obviously.) Uchiha Shisui sighed heavily, shaking his head with much long-suffering and clenching his fists on the wet grass. 

Sasuke squirmed in Itachi's arms. He made a sort of cooing noise, in that drowsy way of his, that they could all hear Kushina's voice fawning over in the background. High-pitched "awe"s and all, enthusiastic hands smacking onto both cheeks.

It then was silent for a short moment. 

Softly, Itachi hummed a slow song, gently rocking his brother back into the sweet embrace of slumber, even as he nailed Shisui with a black look.

 _Stay away_ , it said. 

Shisui snorted, arching a brow. It was sort of funny getting the death stare from his little cousin while he was humming—what was that, _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_?

He leaned back off of his hands, vainly trying to brush the mud off of them. "Itachi, give him here," he insisted. "It's what's good for him." He settled for wiping his hands on the back of his pants.

"Don't touch him if you're going to wake him up." Itachi frowned as the taller of the two stood back up from his knees.

Shisui stepped forward, nonplussed. 

" _Don't hurt him_ , back up."

His face lifted into a confused look. "You think I'm gonna hurt him?"

A blank stare; arms subtly tensing around Sasuke's small form; a clear answer.

At Itachi's silence, Shisui snickered, running a hand through his wet hair to pull it off his face. "Worrywart," he ribbed. "I wouldn't hurt Sasuke, Itachi. You're like my brother, so if he's your brother, he's my brother too."

It was all the distraction needed. Stunned look and silence was all Itachi could offer before the bundle was snatched from his arms.

"Hey!"

Shisui giggled. "He's cute too, you know? I can see why you're so selfish with him." A bright grin lit up his face, and, baby in arms, he dodged Itachi's lunge for Sasuke. "For someone like you, that was sloppy."

"Shisui!"

"Calm _down,_ Itachi. I already said I wouldn't hurt him." Shisui danced around Itachi's attempts, occasionally cooing at Sasuke's sleeping face.

There wasn't a doubt that Itachi would soak up his ninja-training like a sponge, once he actually begun. But as it was, Shisui was already in academy and Itachi wasn't. Factually, Shisui had started his training with his father when he was five. He was ahead of Itachi, and he planned to milk those moments for all their worth.

They'd surely end soon.

From the corner of his eyes, Shisui saw a flash of red shift. It was red hair. He pouted momentarily, idly dodging another rush. So Kushina was paying extra attention, now. The worried, maternal kind of attention that probably meant his fun was gonna end soon.

"Shisui, don't wake Sasuke!" Itachi frantically tried to grab at his cousin's shirt, at least, but to no avail.

"Nuh-uh uh, Itachi. For as long as I'm being trained and you're not, there's no way that you'll catch me! I'm training in speed more than anything else, you know." A bright black eye winked at Itachi's puffed out cheeks and narrowed eyes.

 _Talk about an angry face_. A hard chortle erupted from Shisui's chest, doubling him over Sasuke. His black curls tickled the baby's nose as he laughed and laughed, and laughed, and—hastily dodged another lunge from Itachi.Sasuke's nose scrunched up like he was about to sneeze.

Itachi's eyes were so wide and dramatic. They were black and shiny; not quite watery, but very frustrated. "Give him back!"

"If you can catch me, make me! You're just gonna let him sleep even longer, right?"

"I'll begin my training soon, and when that happens, you'll _never_ —"

"Ah, Itachi, don't be dramatic." Shisui smiled at his younger cousin— _how cute_ —before gently trying to shake Sasuke awake. And, without a chance to think twice, he saw Itachi immediately start lashing out with full blows.

"Calm down— _calm do_ —!"

Barely a second passed before a leg kicked Shisui in the stomach and sent him tumbling back into the river. Sasuke, who had flown out of his arms, was caught in midair by the welcoming arms of his brother. He was a deep sleeper for a baby. He shuffled and squirmed, rooted a bit, and then finally settled back down as if nothing had happened. 

The six-year-old emerged from the clear waters frenetically, jumping a little as the koi fish brushed his elbows.

" _Itachi_!"

"Alright, 'ttebane! You're done playing." Kushina quickly stood up, cradling her round belly in both arms to support it. Children fighting wars over babies of three months was something sure to get her fired from her unpaid job. Maybe even fired up literally, if she hadn't been pregnant. "Let's get something to eat before I take you home," she suggested, trying to appease the defensive look on Itachi's face.

That evening, Mikoto was presented at her front door with a soaked nephew, mud all over his face, a blank-faced son—both carrying dango sticks, though Itachi's was in his mouth—and a snoring baby in his older brother's arms. But all she needed was the sheepish grin on her best friend's face as a cue to dissolve into laughter.

" _Again_?"


End file.
